Alcohol
by fluffysnowgirl
Summary: Parties seem to always end akwardly and leave Sena in odd situations. This goes doubly so for parties with alcohol.


The first time Sena drank large amounts of alcohol he ended up hanging upside down above the lion's pit in the zoo. After he had become sober and the zoo's staff had got him down, he vowed never to drink alcohol again.

After they had won the Christmas bowl, they of course had a party. The party was supposed to be just for the Deimon's football club members, but some how Shin, Okabawa, Sakuraba, and Tamaki found their way in. After them Kakei, Mizumachi, Akaba, and Kotarou seemed to meet up and crash the party as well.

The party was well under way with Tamaki and Hiruma in the corner doing who knows what.

Kotarou kept challenging Musashi to a kicking contest with Akaba in the background saying that Kotarou was an idiot in his own musical way.

Kurita, Otawara and Mamori were eating creampuffs together and quickly demolishing the large amount that Kurita and Mamori had bought for the party.

Komabushi, Mizumachi, Taki and the three brothers were arm wrestling with each other with no clear indication of a winner emerging any time soon.

Kakei was explaining something or another to Monta and Sakuraba while keeping an eye on Mizumachi to make sure he wasn't going to strip in front of them all. Shin spoke up every now and again beside Sakuraba.

Sena was sitting alone watching the going ons of their, no longer little, party. Suzuna was trying to make her way over to him but the three brothers had gotten slightly more violent and had intercepted her.

The merry going ons of the party were interrupted by two solid knocks.

The room went silent as Suzuna went to answer the door. Sliding it open she came face-to-chest with one Kongo Agon.

"Ah, hello." A voice spoke up from behind Agon. He moved out of the doorway, into the room, and revealed his older brother who had been the one to speak. "We came to congratulate you on winning the Christmas Bowl."

Unsui walked by his brother towards the corner where Hiruma and Tamaki were. The room stared at him until he finally sat down and the three began talking in under tones.

All stares turned back to Agon waiting for him to make a move.

He scanned the room, mentally denying sitting with any of the groups. Finally his eyes spied Sena sitting alone and went to join him.

When he sat down he glared at the rest of the room's occupants and they soon went back to partying.

Sena turned to the person he shared the couch with, pushed down his overwhelming fear, and spoke.

"Hello Agon-san, it's been a while. How have you been?" Agon turned his glare on the small running back who tried to shrink under his glare.

"I'm fine. I've been practicing with the trash team to make the better, but they're still trash." Agon turned his glare back on the room's partiers.

"Really? Well not everyone is a genius like you. It will probably take a while for them to improve." Sena was mentally patting himself on the back for holding a conversation with Agon for this long.

Agon grunted and the conversation ended.

A few minutes later Suzuna came by and offered both of them some punch. As she handed Sena his punch she winked and sauntered off, giving both Sena and Agon a good view of her ass.

The party continued on late into the night with Suzuna refilling their drinks every time they came even close to empty.

Soon after midnight Yukimitsu, Monta, Kurita and Komabushi left. Monta hadn't wanted to leave Sena alone but his mom would have killed him if he didn't get home soon, Sena nodded and shooed Monta off wishing him a polite good night.

The Oujo players had left an hour or so before along with Kakei, Mizumachi, Akaba, and Kotarou, who had to be bodily pushed out of the clubroom.

Unsui was hesitant to leave Agon alone with Hiruma but he had a practice tomorrow, he waved as he left but Agon just ignored him to stare at the oblivious Sena.

Suzuna and Taki left with the brothers because they walked in the same direction to get home, which was a surprise to Sena.

Sena was still out of it when Hiruma kicked the remaining people out at three in the morning.

Hiruma just walked away after locking the clubhouse, Musashi gave Sena a concerned look and a glare to Agon before following after him.

"G-good nigh Agon-chan." Sena's face was red and he was swaying slightly.

Agon himself was merely buzzed and he cursed that trash cheerleader for spiking their drinks.

"Oi, brat, are you drunk?" Agon growled at the swaying running back.

"Of course not Agon-chan, what makes you think that?" Sena tilted his head and studied the man in front off him. "You're hot."

Agon was shocked at the bold statement coming form the usually shy running back. Before Agon could register anything else he was being yanked down and had a pair of lips smashed against his own.

Sena was clumsy and he tasted of cheap alcohol but Agon didn't pull away. After a few seconds Sena let go of Agon's shirt and stopped standing on his tippy-toes.

"You're a good kisser." Was the only thing Sena said before he turned around and attempted to walk off. Key word: attempted.

Luckily for Sena's face, Agon caught him before he could fall on it.

"Oi, fucking trash! What the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry I'm not that good, I haven't had much practice." Sena looked up from his place in Agon's arms, "Could you teach me?"

Sena's only answer was Agon pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>This is prompt number ten, alcohol, 958 words total and the pairing, if you couldn't guess, is AgonSena


End file.
